Brothers look out for each other
by TheSilverboar
Summary: Harry is not the Boy-Who-Lived but his brother is. Harry trains and helps his brother but during the Tri-Wizard tournament him helping the French Champion has unforeseen consequences. Super Harry, Dumbledore Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Brothers look out for each other

Chapter one

Harry grew up the twin of the boy-who-lived Adam, sure his parents didn't treat them any differently but they did make sure Adam got the best training possible but Harry didn't really care, he learned everything he needed to in books and asked people sometimes for help or advice, even the goblins. Their childhood and even their first three years of Hogwarts were great and even though Adam had to frequently be the Hero Harry did everything to help out his brother and they always had each-others back. The only problem that they really had was the fact that the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was constantly trying to get Adam to rely on him entirely and trying to get the two brothers to stop trusting each other. Fourth year however was when things got complicated, his brother was entered into the Tri-Wizard tournament against his will and even though he was a powerful wizard and had had good training he was still only fourteen.

Today was the day of the first task and Adam had gone up against the Welsh Green, he had summoned his broom and flown around the dragon transfiguring the ground around it's feet into mud to trap it and then casting a flame freezing charm around himself he managed to get the egg in just over ten minutes.

It was Fleur's turn now and she was the last champion to compete and was going up against the meanest dragon of the bunch, the Hungarian Horntail. She was doing really well until a different spell was fired from the stands breaking the chain restraining the beast and enraging it, causing it to shoot blasts of fire at any dragon handlers who tried to come near. Whatever that spell was it made the dragon angry and the handlers fled in fright leaving Fleur all alone and even her Veela form wasn't helping but people didn't know what to do.

It was getting ready to bite her when Harry jumped in front of her and charged feeling himself slip into the animagus form of a Hebredian Black Dragon that was slightly smaller than the horntail but far more muscular. The dragon stepped back in surprise for a moment before it attacked again, as he was blocking the blows he watched Fleur run out of there but when he was distracted the dragon clawed him down his arm, taking a chance, Harry struck and caught her on the nose.

They were battling back and forth until finally Harry took off, she chased him but he throw her off by disappearing into the clouds he flew down and slammed into her back sending crashing to the ground. He was landing when she raked on his soft underbelly he roared and let out a fireball into her face. She stumbled back and roared but as she backed into a stand it collapsed on her, Harry changed back and pulled out his wand, conjuring chains around her wings mouth and legs.

The dragon bowed its head in defeat and the dragon handlers came back in and carried her off. Harry walked out and headed to the hospital tent but was intercepted by Madam Pomphrey, "I will have these fixed in a jiffy.".

She was pulling out her wand and Harry caught her hand "Leave them, clean them up bandage them but I want the scars. A scar has a story behind it and I was taught to always show off a scar. Plus it's a great honor to have a scar from a dragon and to live to tell the tale.".

She nodded her head waved her wand and felt the spell clean the cuts out and she bandaged him, "I agree Harry and I'm glad you kept the scar, it makes you more dignified.".

Harry chuckled and the tent flap opened in walked his parents, godfather, brother, and Fleur the Beauxbatons champion he saved. They all hugged him his dad gave him a slap on the shoulder "Holding out on us son?" he asked jokingly.

He again laughed but he was a little worried he knew his brother wasn't an animagus and worried his parents would be upset with not teaching his brother. Adam then walked up and clapped a hand on his shoulder, "That was awesome Harry! I tried becoming an animagus but I just don't have the focus for it, I have a hard time sitting still whenever I try.".

Breathing a sigh of relief Harry turned to Madame Pomphrey, "I do have a question, I understand that every person has an animagus form, I learned what mine was about a month ago." jaws dropped all around but Harry continued not noticing, "But is it normal to have more than one form?".

If it was even possible their jaws dropped even further and Madame Pomphrey quickly waved her wand over him "Well it looks like you're natural multi-animagus with three forms, a mid-level elementalist, and also have the gift of eidetic memory that is blocked for some reason.".

Harry sighed, "It was probably Dumbledork but that would explain this." he opened his palm and a fireball appeared followed by a ball of crackling electricity. He got a mischievous grin on his face when saw that his godfather was turned and talking to his father exposing his left flank, he brought the power down on the lightning bolt and let it go, hitting his godfather who jumped about two feet in the air. Harry fell on the floor laughing followed soon by the other occupants of the room save Sirius.

Sirius, who got hit by it, looked a little put out "I just got pranked by own godson… that doesn't seem right.".

The laughter finally settled down and this time Fleur spoke but she had look of fright on her face "I owe Harry my life.".

Everyone shrugged thinking it was no big deal but Harry understood, they probably didn't stick around to see her in her avian form, "Umm guys, she's a Veela and they have to pay back that debt either by saving my life, which won't happen because there is no danger to me, and so must do a ritual to become my slave or she'll die in twenty four hours' time.".

The mood went somber they looked at her "But I don't want to become a slave nor do I want to die." she cried.

Harry hugged her as she cried and lifted her chin and looked at her in the eyes "You are forgetting the out clause.", everyone looked at him confused "You have 24 hours to complete the debt but if you became my mate within that time the debt would be null and void as there can be no debts between mates. The choice is yours and I will honor whatever you choose, if you choose not to be my mate and choose the slave bond I will give you the freedom to do what you wish so long as you brake no laws.".

The group gasped Fleur face lit up at his words and Harry looked up at his father who placed a hand on his shoulder, "Harry just know that no matter what bond she does she will be bonded to you for life.".

Harry nodded his head and looked to Fleur, she took his hand and was leading him out of the tent "We need to talk to my parents." she said. Harry paled, he had faced the dragon to save her, he gone with his brother when he faced acromantulas and almost every other insane thing he had done but nothing scared him more than meeting the parents of the girl who he would either soon own or be practically married to. As he was heading out Sirius got in a payback shot by playing the funeral march from his wand so Harry sent him another bolt of lightning, smirking when he heard a yelp.

**Five substantial reviews for next chapter.**


	2. HIATUS NOTIFICATION

**This is in response to the several reviews where people ask if I had abandoned a story. This story is on Hiatus, not adoption, until I finish with my current story updating cycle which contains fifteen stories. If you wish to know which are on the cycle look at my profile and if you wish for me to change a story on the cycle say which you wish to remove and what you want in its place. Also I am taking suggestions for what should be my next cycle for when the current one is done. Thank you for taking the time to read this.**


End file.
